My Ending To Be A Burden
by KickAndWeff
Summary: Max was jumping around the girls. “Look there’s our classroom!” Xanny and Steph sweatdropped. How can someone be so happy about a maths room? Steph:“Hmm..I might try out for the cheerleading squad. Xan: Cheerleaders are just air heads.”
1. Default Chapter

Well, here's first chapter, hope you like.

My ending to be a burden

Chapter 1 – Dear diary

Diary entry 20th March 2004

I'm not ordinary girl, most people don't know this, and they see me as plain, old, Xanthia, try to be someone I'm not. Wanting to be stronger, faster, and better than I am. Many people shunned me on my way to perfection, my family, well... they didn't understand. They wouldn't even I HAD told them; because they were too engulfed by their own life, notice as mine went down the toilet. They send me to another school in Dakotan, Japan. Well, I've got to go, mum wants me to pack, ASAP.

End of diary entry 20th March 2004

"I HATE YOU!!" Xanthia screamed; her dark bronze hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, which reached the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"But Xanny…"

"I hate you soon much! I hate the fact that you always think you know what's best for me!!" She yelled, slamming her door behind before throwing herself onto her bed and crying into two plush toys, one was a green dragon and the other was a bronze wolf.

"Xanny…" Was followed after a knock on her door.

"GO AWAY!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed back, before rising up from her bed, and she began to pack away her clothes.

"To think I would be able to stay here." Xanthia snorted to herself, her fingers lingered on her black hoodie. A shiver was sent down her spine, before she hugged the hooded jumper.

It was all she had left of the only place she had felt truly happy. Sighing she put the jumper on, it went well with her black baggy trousers. Emblazed across the front of it was;

I'M A TEENAGER THAT'S MY PROBELM

Shoving what clothes were left into her sports bag, she flung the door open and strode to her awaiting parents.

"Don't think that I'll forgive you." She growled, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill down her milky white cheeks. Dad packed them into the car, before starting up the engine and driving them to airport.

Xanthia's POV

"Xanny, you're doing to attend Dakotan high school." Mum had told me, at first I thought she was joking.

"What?" I had replied, hoping for 'One nil' to follow.

"You heard." Mum's reply came back cold and sharp. For those words, I felt the secure barrier crumble, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"But I wanna stay here!" I cried, hoping that they would change their mind.

"Tough, you're going."

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed out, unable to express myself any other way.

"But Xanny…" Mum said, I should have known that she would try and convince me otherwise.

"I hate you soon much! I hate the fact that you always think you know what's best for me!!" I screamed, as went into my room, the tears had started, I swore that I'd never let anyone see me cry, so I locked myself away in my room, and cried to the two plush toys that my best friends had all chipped in to buy for me. They were very similar to my bit-beast, well it wasn't my bit-beast yet, but I was inline to receive her after Mum. No chance of that now.

Draven was her name, I was the only one in the family who was able to summon her. She was bronze wolf with dark green dragon-like wings, her eyes matched mine, which is more than could be said for my mum, Draven hated her.

"To think I would be able to stay here." I snorted to myself, as I roughly shoved my clothes into my black sports bag. Pausing, I let my fingers run over the fabric of my favourite jumper. It was a black hoodie, with the words 'I'm a teenager that my problem.' Emblazed across the front. Slipping into the jumper, I felt my frustration slipping into it's fabric. Shoving what was left of my clothes into my sports bag, I flung the door open and strode out to my parents, who was just finishing packing my accessories into the car.

"Don't think that I'll forgive you." I growled, refusing to give into tears, as I walked past them, and got into the car.

Dad started the car, Mum tried to talk to me on the way, about 'How good this would be for me' and 'That you'll make new and better friends there'. It took all my energy not to tell them otherwise. The airport was only five minutes down the road, which was annoying when you're trying to sleep. '_I'm gonna miss everything here…_' I thought as we entered the airport, with Dad, and some other man carrying my bags.

R&R plz! Bye - Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Kick-flare if you're reading this chapter, then it means you must like it!! As you've well gathered, this is about a rebellious teenager, but rather than spoil it... I'll make you read it!! MWHAAA!! LOL!! Well thanks, R&R!!

My ending to be a burden 

Chapter 2 – New school

Xanthia's POV

I watched, as the other students said tearful goodbyes to their parents, some of who clung to their children begging them not to go. Mum and Dad gave my bags to the assistant, and left. I watched them go, they didn't even say goodbye.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at them, people had turned to face us. Dad came back to me.

"Watch your mouth." He snarled.

"OR WHAT YOU'LL HIT ME?" I yelled back, not noticing his expression darken. I didn't even see it coming.

Normal POV

Her dad glared at her, she wasn't on guard, bringing his hand back, he took a full swing at her, but his hand had clenched into a fist. It hit her right in the face, sending her flying back a foot. She sat up, trembling, before hiding her face behind her hair.

"Get out." She had said, her dad happily obeyed and left her on the floor, as he took hold of her mum's arm and led her out.

"Are you okay?" A soft-spoken male came over to see if she was okay.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied, letting him help her to her feet.

"You're dazed." He exclaimed, steadying her, as she swayed dangerously on her feet.

"God! He's never hit me so hard before." She muttered, shaking her head trying to fend off the dizziness and darkness that ebbed at her vision.

"Come on, you're coming to medical room." He said. She felt his arm tighten around her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, honest." She tried to tell him, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

After what seemed a good few hours, they arrived at the medical ward, and the doctor did a check up.

"She's fine, just a little dizzy, that's all." The doctor had said.

"Do you know her name?" The doctor had asked; the lad shook his head, causing his blonde hair to fall into his face.

"It's Xanthia." She answered, burying her face in her hands.

"That means you're one of the students at Dakotan! Cool, so am I!!" He chirped.

"What's your name?"

"Max, Max Tate! I'm from America, what about you?" He had all but sung.

"I'm a London lass, like." She replied returning the blonde lad's smile.

"I've made a friend already!" Max laughed, helping her to her feet.

"Got a flight buddy, yet?"

"Nah."

"Can I be your flight buddy?"

"If you are as funny as you are cheerful, then hell yea!" She replied back, suddenly finding herself in a bear hug thanks to Max.

"Max, I can't breathe!!" She laughed, '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all!_' She thought as Max led her back to Gate 5, where they would be leaving.

"Could all passengers for Dakotan central please go to Gate 5. Thank you for your co-operation." The receiver crackled as the message ended.

"That's us!!" Max chirped as he led her to Gate 5.

Plz review and let us know what you think. No flares please. Ciao!

Kick and Weffie


	3. Chapter 3

My ending to be a burden

Chapter 3

On the plane

"I wish they would take off already." Complained Xanthia.

"Don't worry they will soon." Replied Max.

Xanny and Max had just gotten on the plane and were bored already. Xanny watched a girl walk past and sit behind them. Max and Xanny looked at each other than turned around to face the girl. Knowing she was being watched, she looked up at them.

"Hi." She smiled at them.

"Hey." Max and Xanny answered together.

Max took the girls hand and shook it very enthusiastically.

"I'm Max and this is Xanthia."

The girl smiled and replied. "I'm Stephanie."

Xanthia looked at Stephanie. She had long maroon hair with black streaks and light green eyes. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a white top.

"So are you going to Dakotan too?" Asked Max.

"Sure am!" Stephanie Replied.

Xanthia and Max turned around as the plane started to move. This defiantly would be better than home.

3 hours 45 minutes later

"Whoo, that was a long flight." Max stated.

"No kidding Maxie." Xanthia replied.

"Hey were did Steph go?"

"No clue."

As Xanny and Max went to collect their bags, they spotted Steph. She turned round to greet them.

"Must have lost ya." She laughed.

Xanny looked around. "So how do we get there?"

Steph replied fast. "There should be cars outside waiting to take us there."

Max shrugged. "Well lets go."

The three walked out of the airport and headed over to a bunch of cars where men in black suits were holding signs saying 'Dakotan'.

They headed over to one of the cars. The driver looked at them.

"Put your luggage in the boot and hop in but we can't go yet cause we're one person short."

Xanthia, Max and Steph did as they were told and waited in the car. A few minutes later a redhaired boy hopped in next to Steph.

"Hey. I'm Tala. Had to come into this car cause my stupid friends didn't save me a spot."

"Well that's a bit sad now isn't it. Note the sarcasm."

They all looked at Xanny. Steph lightly laughed.

"Um, that is Xanthia. Max is over there and I'm Steph."

Tala looked at Max.

"Yeah I know Max. We had science together last semester. But I am very pleased to meet you." Tala replied cockily. He picked Steph's hand up and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Steph laughed lightly again. They heard a snort and looked at Xanthia.

Tala chuckled. "I would kiss your hand but you would probably bite it off."

"Damn straight."

Before Tala could reply, the driver hopped in the front seat.

"Seats belts on and away we go."

Half an hour later

Xanthia's POV

I looked out the window to see a large and old building. As I looked at Max I found he was asleep. Steph was looking at the castle interestingly. It was obvious that it was her first time to Dakotan too. Whats-his-face, Tala, was gazing out the window as if he was bored. Every now and then he would look at Steph. Don't get me wrong but I think he has a MAJOR crush on her.

The car stopped and the driver opened our doors.

"Here we are kids. Out you come."

I hopped out then headed for the boot. The driver handed my bag to me. Max made his way over while rubbing his eyes in a tired manner. Steph grabbed her bag and walked over to me.

"Nervous?" She asked me.

"Not really. You?" I replied.

"A little. From what I heard they have houses. Parkes, Deakin, Barton and Hopetoun. Deakin is the sporty house, Barton is the smart house, Hopetoun is a mixed house and Parkes is all of them in one. I think you have to be top in everything to get into that."

"Interesting. Let's go before Tala tries to walk with us."

Normal POV

Max, Xanny and Steph walked into the hall where most of the school was already seated. On the stage was a stern looking teachers.

"New students up here please. Use the entrance on the right." She called out.

Steph and Xanny said goodbye to Max and headed to the right hand side of the stage. On the way up, they walked past Tala with a group of boys. Tala grinned at Steph and waved.

Steph's POV

I looked up to find Tala with a group of boys. All of them were looking at me. Tala waved at me. I felt a bit self conscious but waved back anyway. I kept walking with Xanny until we reached at line of first time students. The teachers started calling the students to line up on the stage. I walked up and stood next to Xanny.

Normal POV

A stern looking man walked on the stage to the microphone. He waited until there was complete silence.

"Welcome to Dakotan. Another school year to complete. First of all, let me explain the rules to the new students and those who may have forgotten."

He cleared his throat.

"No one will leave their dorms after 10pm on a weekday and curfew on a weekend is 12 midnight. You cannot enter another house other than your own. Uniform must be worn at all times expect for P.E. During that lesson you will wear the new P.E uniform. Anyway, enough of this chatter. Let's put our new students into their houses. Mrs Latinmore will you please take over?"

A short, stubby lady walked over to the microphone.

"Thank you principal Lockworth. Now when your name is called step forward to this podium and wait to here your new house. Ok. Kasey Hastard."

A girl around 15 walked over to the podium.

"Ok Kasey. You came 4th in the state at running in your age group and have competed every year at state. You're in DEAKIN!"

A quarter of the room screamed and Kasey walked down to the floor and sat with the other students.

Mrs Latinmore continued calling names and reading information about them until there were 3 left. Xanny, Steph and some boy with dark hair.

"Ok. Tyson Granger."

The boy with dark hair stepped forward to the podium.

"Ok Tyson you have played soccer for 2 years and have average test scores. Welcome to Hopetoun."

Another quarter clapped as Tyson sat down.

"Ok next we have Xanthia-"

Xanthia was at the podium before the teachers could say anymore.

"Ok. Xanthia has played soccer for 10 years and was in the top 100 in the state for mathematics, science and physics. Xanthia your house is Parkes!"

Xanny walked boringly off the stage and sat in a seat. She looked up at Steph and winked.

"Ok next up we have Stephanie Moras."

Steph walked to the podium and surveyed the room. She looked at Tala to find him and his friends staring again. She found it quite disturbing so she looked away.

"Ok. Stephanie has been playing netball for 9 years, soccer for 8 years, sings and dances, and is in the top 10 in the state for science, mathematics, English, history, geography but last year came first in the state for science and second for mathematics."

The room was full of people whispering.

"Ok Steph its pretty easy to say that you're in PARKES."

Everyone clapped and Steph walked off and sat next to Xanny.

"That was embarrassing."

"I know. Don't worry though Steph. Everyone loves ya."

"Shut up Xanny."

Both girls started laughing. Mrs Latinmore spoke again.

"Now that the new students have houses, the house captains will lead them to their dorms. Your uniforms are in your rooms. A note to all other students. Classes start tomorrow and no one should be late. Full uniform expected. Dismissed."

All the students stood up and started to move. Three boys and one girl came in front of the new students. A boy with black hair and large canines stepped forward.

"Parkes new students forward me to the dorm."

Xanny and Steph looked at each other than stood up and followed the boy.

They kept walking until they came to a large wooden door with 'PARKES' inscribed on it.

"Ok this is our dorm entrance. It has an alarm system so all you need to do is put in a code. The password is 2541. Only parkes members know it. It gets changed every fortnight so be aware. Inside there will be a sheet of paper with the dorms on it. You may head straight up. Are there any questions?"

Xanny lifted her head.

"Your name?"

The boy looked at Xanthia.

"It's Lee."

Lee turned around and punched in the code. The door opened and everyone walked in. Xanny and Steph headed over to the sheet of paper with the dorms on it. It read:

**Parkes 16 year old girls**

**Xanthia**

**Stephanie**

**Ming Ming**

**Matilda **

**Mariah**

Xanny raised an eyebrow.

"I guess they don't know our last names."

Steph picked up her bag and walked to the stairs.

"Come on Xanny. Let's go and unpack."

Xanny and Steph walked up the stairs and found a door with the same sheet of paper as down stairs. Xanny opened the door and they walked in. The other three girls were already there. They walked over to Xanthia and Steph to greet them. A short girl with bright hair spoke first.

"Hey there. I'm Ming Ming and this is Mariah and Matilda. Mariah is the one with the pink hair and Matilda is the other."

"Hey there. I'm Steph and this is Xanny."

Xanny looked at the others.

"Yeah hey. Which one is my bed?"

Mariah spoke this time.

"Which ever one of the two you want."

Xanny looked at the beds. One was next to a window and the other was next to an air con.

"Steph I'm taking the window bed."

"Ok I'll have the air con bed."

Both girls picked up their bags and walked over to their beds. They started to unpack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Sorry it took so long to update. Please R&R.

My ending to be a burden

Chapter 4

The next day

Xanny and Steph were looking at the notices on the board.

"Hmm..I might try out for the cheerleading squad." Steph said to Xanny.

Xanny scoffed.

"Don't be silly Steph. Cheerleaders are just air heads."

Steph smiled lightly.

"Maybe but I'm not an airhead."

"Exactly so lets go." Xanny grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the board.

Steph had just grabbed her timetable when Max jumped on the girls from behind.

"Morning!"

Xanny looked at Max.

"Why are you always so damn happy?"

Steph laughed at Max.

"It's in his nature."

The three of them were walking around the corner when Steph and Xanny suddenly ran into two very strong chests.

"Argg…"

"What the-?"

Xanny and Steph looked up to see Tala and some guy with blue two tone hair with auburn eyes and blue fins on his face.

Tala smiled when he saw Steph.

"Hey"

Steph blushed.

"Ar..hi"

She jumped up as did Xanny.

"Watch where you are going"

The boy with blue hair smirked.

"That was your fault."

Xanny growled.

"Watch it shark boy. No body pressed your buzzer."

Steph was trying hard not to laugh at this point. Tala looked at the guy.

"Chill kai man. That one's a bitch."

"And proud to admit it."

They all looked at Xanny. The guy called Kai spoke.

"You have issues."

Max jumped on Xanny.

"Chill"

Xanny opened her mouth to speak but Steph beat her to it.

"Well we better go. Bye!"

Steph grabbed Max and Xanny and pushed past Tala and Kai.

"Geez Xan, anger management."

Max was jumping around. Xanny scoffed.

"Answer me this: Did u have to come here or did u choose too?"

Steph smile faded for a second.

"Well I chose too but yeah…" She trailed off.

Xanny noticed but decided not to press the subject.

Max however didn't and kept jumping around.

"Look there's our classroom!"

Xanny and Steph sweatdropped. How can someone be so happy about a maths room.?

They all walked in.

There were only a few people there. They were 5 minutes early.

They took 3 seats over near the window at the back.

Xanny's POV

I sat down next to the window. I'm so confused right now. I think it's better here than home but at the same time I want to be home.

I looked at Max. I don't understand him. How can he always be happy? It's so un-natural. Steph on the other hand is almost always smiling but a lot of the time it looks forced. Her eyes look like they hold secrets that wont ever be heard. Hmm..

Max's POV

Man I cant wait to finish this lesson! Sugar is the best. Hehehe. Xanny almost killed Kai I think. She rocks! Steph is sooo nice. Except she looks sad. Meh. Its probably me. Where was I? oh yh. Sugar……..

Steph's POV

Tala is like flirting with me. But he's so hot though. Hmm…I feel depressed now. I hope no one can tell. My eyes seem to always give me away. Meh. I hate maths but I need to stay focused. Good grades equals good job equals good life. Lord knows I need one…

Normal POV

A short, fat man walked in.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr Tubin and this is advanced mathematics and- late again Mr Hiwatari and Mr Valkov?"

The whole class looked at the door to find Kai and Tala. Steph and Xanny looked at each other.

Tala smirked. "No sir, your early."

At that moment the bell went.

The class sniggered.

The teacher sighed. "Fine, well the only seats left are near the window at the back A/N: That is, next to Steph and Xan."

Kai rolled his eyes at seeing Xanny but Tala smiled.

"Oh. Well that's fine."

The boys went and sat next to Xanny and Steph. Xanny was shaking her head in disbelief while Steph was looking out the window.

Mr Tubin started the lesson.

Xanny's POV

How the hell did they get into this class? Sodding hell. Geez I hate maths. I looked at Steph. She was sitting up straight looking at the board, giving the teacher her full attention. She seems too cool to be a nerd or a teacher's pet. It may be more than that.

I looked at blue boy. He had his eyes closed. He looked bored. Why am I even thinking about him? Gross…

Steph's POV

Ok..so…two plus's equal a plus and 2 minus's equal a plus, a plus and a minus equal a minus….what the-?

I looked down to find a piece of paper. I opened it.

-Hi

What the-? I looked at Tala. He was smiling. I debated where I should write back on not. Sighing I gave in.

_-Hiya. Don't you pay attention. It's important_

I threw it back. A few minutes later it was thrown back.

-No need. I pass anyway. So smart and beautiful ay?

I blushed before replying.

-_No really. I just like to pass with good marks, meaning putting in all the efforts. Can we talk later? I want to do this maths. Not in a nerdy way just want to concentrate._

What a dumb thing to say. I mentally hit myself. I read Tala's reply.

- Of course. Tala

Meh. I am so dumb sometimes.

Normal POV

The bell rung, making everyone grab their stuff and go to recess. Steph, Xanny and Max headed outside.

"Yo Max!"

Max looked around. He spotted a guy with a red hat and a giant smile on his face.

"Hey Tyson!"

Tyson ran up to Max and high fived him.

Steph was thinking,.

"Aren't you new here too?"

Tyson smiled again.

"Yup, Max told me about this place."

"Oh I see. Cool"

"Totally."

Max looked at Steph and Xanny.

"I'll be back. Is that ok?"

"Yer" They replied in unison.

Max then ran off with Tyson, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Where should we sit Steph?"

"Hmm…how bout that tree over there?" Steph replied pointing to a large oak tree.

"Ok."

They walked over and sat down. A few minutes later, a few girls in cheerleader outfits came up to them.

"This is our spot, now move."

Steph wasn't sure what to say but Xanny did.

"Excuse us, but your spot looks like it's at the corner on a street. So you whore's can find somewhere else cause we arent moving."

The girls all looked like someone had slapped them on the face. The lead girl however just smirked.

"You're going to regret the day you messed with Ema Lamey."

Then she and her cheer friends walked off.

Xanny scoffed.

"More like Ema lame arse."

Steph chuckled.

"How lame."

Xanny smiled.

"Still want to try out for the cheer squad?"

Steph looked at Ema's retreating back.

"Not really."

"Airheads…"

Silence took over them for a few minutes. All too soon the bell rang, signalling class.

"Damn. What do we have Xan?"

"PE"

"…Damn."

The two girl got up and headed off to the change rooms.

Don't forget to R&R

Kickandweff


End file.
